


Early Arrivals

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You're Kim's little sister and your kids come earlier than expected...





	Early Arrivals

 

 **Jensen’s Point Of View**  
  
“I know, I just wish I was there. With you.” You sigh as you walk down the hall. Jared and Misha were up ahead of you, goofing off while making some live stream for some reason.  
  
‘ _I know, and I wish you were here too, but you know how much the conventions mean to your fans. And I know that it means a lot to you too._ ’  
  
“Babe. I. I don’t want to miss the birth of our daughter.” You finally find yourself in the green room with the rest of the cast for the day. Kim gives you a smile, but stops short of hugging you when she sees your face.  
  
‘ _First off, I know you want to be there and you’re going to be there. I still have a month and a half._ ’ (Y/N) gave a sweet laugh and you really missed your wife right now.  
  
“Don’t make me miss you anymore babe.” you order, laughing slightly.

‘ _Yes sir._ ’ she mocks with a giggle. ‘ _Babe, go have fun. If anything is going to happen, you’ll be the first to know. If I can’t get ahold of you, we’ll do what we’ve practiced. I’ll call Jared, and then Misha, and then Kim. You’re only in Seattle, so a flight back home will be quick. I promise you won’t miss anything._ ’  
  
“Promise?” you ask quietly.  
  
‘ _I promise. I want you there when I’m pushing, so I can break your hand. If I have to._ ’ she laughs, trying to make the mood lighter.  
  
“Ok. I’ll hold you to that baby.” you sigh, motioning to Jared who was calling after you. You hold up your finger and clear your throat. “I’ll be back later and I’ll call you baby. Okay? I gotta go.”  
  
‘Okay handsome, I love you Texas.’ she replies.  
  
“Right back at you gorgeous. I love you, my brown eyed girl.”

* * *

 **Your Point Of View**  
  
After hanging up with Jensen, you stand from your resting spot in Kim’s hotel room. There were three things you knew.  **One** , you hated being apart from Jensen. Your husband was your life, and you loved every waking minute with the handsome dork.  **Two** , it was only a two and a half hour drive, so flying wasn’t an option, and you were going to be with him this weekend. He seemed to need it.  **Three** , if you were having the baby - it would be in Seattle. There was no way you’d let him miss out on this opportunity. You saw him as an “uncle” of sorts to Thomas and Shep, and you knew you wanted him to be a dad.  
  
 ** _Coast is clear, they’re at their panel, and Misha is doing. Something. Being Misha. You should come down._**  
  
You smile at the small hidden message about Misha, and quickly respond  
  
 **Sounds good. I’m just getting my lazy butt out of bed. I’ll see you soon!**  
  
You put your hand on your swollen belly and slip in to your shoes, pulling yourself together you rush out as quickly as you can; only excited to see the look on your husband’s face when he see’s his surprise.

* * *

“Wow, for someone holding two kids in there, you made time mamma,” Kim giggled as she watched you waddle into the green room.  
  
“Well, I miss Jay, and the only way I’m going to make it is to walk fast.” you wrap your arms around Kim in a hug and join her on the couch. She puts a hand on your tummy and after a few seconds, your babies had started kicking.  
  
“Well, how are you feeling?” she asks, handing you a waterbottle. “Ready to have these kids?”  
  
“Yes. Very much.” you yawn. “One minute they’re giving mom too much energy, and the next they’re making me tired.” you clutch your stomach as a Braxton Hicks contraction hits, painfully in the usual spot on your stomach. “And the Braxton Hicks. Always with the Braxton Hicks.”  
  
“Just a month and a half, and they’ll be full term. Come on little bear. You can do it.”  
  
“Ugh, why did I ever let you start calling me that? Mama Bear.” you stick your tongue out and scrunch your nose.  
  
You loved your big sister, but Kim had become more and more of a mama bear once you had announced you were pregnant.  
  
“Because I’m a big sister, and I have to be that way.”  
  
“Yeah. I know. Man, I just want them to be here. I wanna be a mama.” you smile at your sister, and go to clutch your stomach.  
  
“Are you okay?” she asks with a worried tone to her voice.  
  
“Yeah. They’re just getting to me. And you know me and pain. I’m a big baby.”  
  
“Try walking around. I know you can’t take a hot bath, but walking may ease your pain.” she instructs, standing to help you up.  
  
But things were going to happen differently. After a sharp pain, your sister gave you a look of all looks - eyes almost bulging out of her head.  
  
“Did that just happen?” you ask grabbing on to your sister for support. “Did my water just break?”  
  
“Yes. What do you need?” she goes into mommy mode and stands, gripping her phone almost to the point of breaking it.  
  
“All my clothes are in your room. I want to change, but. I. I just want Jensen.” you wail, holding to your stomach.  
  
“Well, let’s get you changed, and then maybe you can go and tell him yourself.”

* * *

By the time Kim had returned with fresh clothes, an aide had gotten you a blanket. Your sister helps you into comfortable clothes, and then she slowly leads you towards the stage. You wanted Jensen to be involved and you wanted to be the person who told him his kids were on their way.  
  
Even though you knew he was having a good time, you almost felt bad to stop him, but you knew he’d want to be there.  
  
The crowd was laughing by the time you made it backstage, laughing at something the boys had done.  
  
‘ _Well, all I know, after ruining that scene for like the hundredth time, I knew she was going to be pissed._ ’ Jensen chuckles and clears his throat. ‘ _I see her walking towards me, one of the fastest speed-walk I have ever seen in my entire life. She grabs me by the collar of my jacket - my Dean leather jacket - and almost drags me away._ ’  
  
‘ _He’s right. I didn’t see him for an entire weekend._ ’ Jared snorts, getting a laugh out of the crowd.  
  
‘ _Well, it did start me on the best adventure of my life._ ’  
  
You take a microphone from a stage hand and walk out slowly, putting your finger to your lips as the crowd starts to cheer.  
  
“He has to say that. He may or may not be scared of my big sister and her best friend.”  
  
Jensen shot around - almost too quickly for his chair - and let the chair clatter to the ground as he heard your voice.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, while Old Man Ackles calms down, everyone. Meet Mrs. Ackles, and Ackles 1 and Ackles 2.”  
  
It had been almost two weeks since you had seen your husband - between your last moments before maternity leave and his schedule, you had no time to be together. So you weren’t surprised when Jensen buried his head into the crook of your neck. You tighten your hold on him and let him breathe in a few times.  
  
After a few seconds, over Jared’s babbling and the crowds laughing, you hear Jensen clear his throat and then straighten up to kiss you on the cheek.  
  
“It’s like they’re so gross and in love and its. Ugh.” Jared shakes his head at you as you both finally look to him.  
  
“Well, it’s been two weeks since we’ve been together, and I missed her. What’s your excuse when you and the wife are together?” Jensen retorts, causing you to laugh.  
  
“Sure, sure. I mean not that I don’t like seeing you (Y/N), but what are you doing here? Weren’t you in Vancouver?” Jared looks to you, and your husband content to have one arm around you, and another placed comfortably on your stomach, rubbing your swollen belly methodically.  
  
“Well, about that. I decided to get a few amazing people in on this, and they got me here and I was hiding out in my sister’s room until they came here. But unfortunately I need to steal Jensen away from y’all.”  
  
“Why?” Jared whines. “I don’t want to be left alone with Misha.”  
  
“Yeah, well looks like Ackles 1 and 2 are going to be a little early. Ready to be a dad soon?” You meant the last part for Jensen, but the crowd went wild.  
  
“Um, I. I gotta go guys. I’M SO SORRY! I’M GONNA BE A DAD!”

* * *

By the same time the next day, you were the proud parents of two beautiful boys. You were at a loss for words you were finally a mom and couldn’t have been happier. It gave you joy to watch as Jensen held tight to his two small and swaddled sons. So much in fact, that you were caught staring, too many times.  
  
“What, what are you staring at?” Jensen asked with a grin. Right about now your two boys were sleeping soundly on Jensen’s chest, and he was content to miss the game on TV and stare at his babies.  
  
“Oh, you.” you stretch quietly and turn to your side.  
  
“Me, why me?” your first born Ashton shudders a big sigh before going back to sleep. Jensen’s hand goes to the baby’s back for reassurance.  
  
“Oh, because daddy looks good on you, and I am so in love with this picture right now.” You reach over to your hospital tray and find your charging phone. You aim the camera at him and he gives you a tired smile. After viewing the photo you had taken you smile back at him. “So in love.”  
  
“We make two cute kids, don’t we?” Jensen asks with a happy gleam to his eyes.  
  
“We sure do, now let’s snuggle as a family. Here.” you order, wiggling your fingers to your husband. He swiftly stands with both babies, and walks to the edge, handing you the younger one - Lucas - as you sit up. Jensen walks around the bed, toeing off his boots as he makes it to the other side. Slipping into the bed, he turns to you and gives you a long, passionate kiss.  
  
“I sure do love you Mrs. Ackles. You and my two boys. You. Are. My. World.”  
  
You let out a small yawn and clutch to Lucas, as you put your head on Jensen’s shoulder. Yeah. My boys. I like the sound of that.”


End file.
